


Meteor Shower

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: 16 years old Jack Frost dragged his 15 years old boyfriend, Hiccup Haddock, to camp out at a place on top of a hill for the night. What will happen during that time?





	Meteor Shower

The sun gone down, the stars came out, twinkling in the distance. The full moon was on the horizon, as it slowly rises to the top of the black blanket of a sky. The man on the moon stared down at all the little people in amusements and curiosity. It was _perfect_ for the plans that Jack had set in motion as he walked into his boyfriend's house and dragged the poor 15 year old adolescent out with two small backpacks on both backs. The annoyance that Hiccup showed underestimated how he truly felt about the whole situation. He had no idea where or what or _why_ any of this is taking place. Seriously, all he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with a book, his dog Toothless nestling beside him, a hot coca in his left hand and the warm, warm fire blaze in front of him.

But no, instead, he was dragged outside at the beginning of April, when it was still cold to the point that it made his toes curl wistfully for the fire that awaited them back home.

"Jack! Where are we going?"

Hiccup groaned out tiredly as the two walked through the dark forest. He stopped to readjust his backpack with the help of his hands to try and ease the slight discomfort due to the position. It was very quiet in the forest. The only sounds that were heard were of owls, bats and any other creature that came out once the darkness settled down. Heck, he was sure there were wolves somewhere in this giant place, and prayed to the Gods that the duo didn't stumble upon them.

"You'll see!"

Jack replied, throwing his famous mischievous smirk to his boyfriend. The shorter of the two blushed ever so slightly at the smirk, which always has somehow been able to affect him even after them dating for a year. If he wasn't so sure that magic was nothing but fiction, he'd think that the albino has cast a spell on him. The auburn Norman adolescent scowled at himself, mentally, for falling for the damn smirk, _again_. Out of nowhere, his freezing bare hand was grabbed by a pale equally frozen hand. The fingers intertwined with each other, and somehow Hiccup felt his hand start to warm up even though the other male was cold to the touch. He shuffled closer to the taller guy, taking greedily whatever heat that he emitted.

Jack's smirk turned into a soft grin, one that his boyfriend took notice of. He found it rather amusing and cute how the short adolescent would huddle closer to him for warmth. His blue ice eyes then stared ahead, at the earthy road in front of them. This path was clearly used. There were two brown lines that went vertical ahead of them with a green single line in between covered with untouched grass. It looked like as if a vehicle continuously drove back and forth, enough to leave a mark. He admired how the moon's light brightened the forest ever so slightly. The dew drops twinkled underneath the light, making it look like a huge blanket of sparkles lightened up in their own way. He felt the slight wetness that his running shoes gained from the cold icy water, but he ignored in favor of walking.

The two lovers continued to walk along the used road in comfortable silence. It began to snow during their walk, but very gently compare to the harsh winter that they had to endure this year. They then began to climb up a hill, which led to a small wooden house that set on top of the slightly snowed covered hill. The hill pushed the house in such a way that it was ever so slightly above the medium tall trees on one side, with no forest whatsoever on the other side which sowed the lake. The lake began to unfreeze after the long winter. Extremely thin ice lazily swam around the warmed up water, ready to become part of its liquid cousin or gassy form. It was only on the other side of the lake that there was another forest, one that was much taller compare to its neighbour.

Hiccup looked shocked at the sight. He never knew this place existed. As if his mind was read, Jack explained:

"My family owns this house. We come here during late spring and stay for most of the summer." He then took out a key out of his back jeans pocket, dangling it in front of Hiccup's face. The moon's light jumped off of the old metal, which showed the slightly red surface against its silvery part. However, it still kept such a look that said that it was still functional. "I got the permission to use it for tonight."

Hiccup was about to say something, but he was tugged towards the wooden house before he could voice what was on his mind. Once they reached the wooden door, Jack thrust the key into the keyhole and turned it clock-wise until there was a soft _click_. Putting the small object back into his pocket, the albino opened the door which made it crick. Darkness welcomed them. Without a second thought, he reached out towards the darkened wall right next to them, where there was a switch, and pressed the object thus making the house come to life. He walked inside and saw that his boyfriend still stood outside, staring at the inside of the house. Jack smirked and said:

"Get in Hiccup. It's warmer in here than out there."

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts. His green eyes looked over to the blue icy pair for a few seconds then walked in.

The statement was somewhat true. The indoors was warmer than the outside, but only somewhat. Winter has been harsh to everyone, but at least they had homes to warm up. Nobody lived here for a good part of the year, and it was shown in the atmosphere. It was still cold, but only enough to make a person want to cuddle underneath a blanket for warmth compare to the outside where he wanted to huddle up close to a fireplace. However, the small house had this welcoming feeling, even with its lack of usage.

Hiccup studied the place as the two walked further inside. The house was two storeys high. On the first floor, everything was connected. The kitchen, living room, dining room, even the backyard with only two thick glass doors that separated the indoors with the outdoors. Everything was colored in earthy hues. There were different shades of browns, greens, very little blacks, etc... In the living room, much to Hiccup's joy, there was a fire place. The house itself wasn't outdated, despite what it presented itself to outsiders. There was a slightly big TV, not a huge flat type, but still big enough to be considered modern. The kitchen was more modern than everything else on the first floor. It was completely white with the exception to the wall that it was plastered against, which was light brown.

Jack took Hiccup's hand again, leading him upstairs towards the bedrooms. There were 6 rooms, 5 of which were bedrooms while one was the bathroom. The hallway walls were decorated with pictures of Jack and his family, giving the house an even more of a homey feeling. Down the hallway there was a door that led to the balcony, which was small but comfortable enough to fit a handful amount of people. The guys walked into Jack's bedroom, where they both threw their backpacks onto the wintery blue bed and headed back downstairs.

Once they returned to the first floor, Jack headed straight away towards the kitchen, doing Gods knows what, while Hiccup headed to the fireplace. Hiccup threw a few firewood pieces into the rocky fireplace. He looked around for a match box or something that would start a fire. Luckily, he uncovered one box of matches that contained a good dozen. Taking one, he lights it up and threw it into the fireplace. It took only a minute before the fire started and another few minutes for the fire to grow into a good size. The smell of wood burning spread throughout the living room. Hiccup took off his heavy jacket, laid it on the couch, and huddled up close to the fire.

The only sounds that reached the Norman's ears were that of the fire cracking and whatever Jack was doing at the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder to catch at least a glimpse, but found very little of it. The dining room was in the way, so there was a slight view from his position of the kitchen, much less of his boyfriend. Sighing deeply, he turned his green eyes back to the fire. He began to get the feeling back to his fingers and toes. Flexing them slowly, he still found it slightly hard to do something as simple as making a fist. His long fingers, which were slightly scarred from his apprenticeship at the workshop with his uncle-figure, straightened back into their half circle position from before. He rested his hands on his knees.

All of a sudden, a blanket was dropped onto him.

"Wha-!"

Hiccup exclaimed in shock and fright at the sudden action. Shuffling a bit, his freckled tanned face peeked out from underneath the warm blanket. He turned around to glare at Jack, whom simply smirked at him. It was then that the Norman realized that the American was holding a red cup with steam coming out of it. A familiar scent reached his nose.

"Here"

Jack simply said, handing over the cup. Hiccup took it and looked inside. He saw, just as he concluded, hot chocolate. The warmth that sly its way through the plastic warmed his fingers, almost burning them, but the 15 year old could care less. It was warm, and just what he needed. He took no notice of his surroundings while he seeped, thus not hearing and seeing his boyfriend sit beside him. It wasn't until an arm wrapped around his thin waist and was flushed against the side of the other teenager that he finally paid attention. Hiccup grinned ever so slightly. He huddled closer to the albino, relaxing and enjoying the warmth.

Jack watched the auburn teenager with a soft look. He knew that he shouldn't have dragged the poor guy outside, not after doing that so many times during the winter itself, but he wanted to share this night with him. He buried his nose into the colored hair, taking in the scent of smoke, oil and, surprisingly, nature. He found it ironic that he smelled nature, because Hiccup rarely went outside unless he _had_ to.

"Jack?"

A soft voice broke the albino out of his thoughts. He hummed, not changing his position.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

Much to Jack's displeasure, Hiccup moved his head so that he could stare at the blue icy eyes with his suspicious but curious green pair. Jack gave his usual smirk and asked right back:

"Can't I bring my own boyfriend here?"

Hiccup frowned. It was that cute little frown that Jack wanted to kiss so badly, but refrained himself. It was so unfair! He made it feel like the sky was about to fall and hit him square in the head for these feelings, and the most he could do was sit hit little butt down onto the cold wooden floor with the lips just inches away from his own pair that begged to be kissed!

Hiccup gave his own smirk, once he noticed how Jack began to pout and stare at his lips instead of his eyes. He decided to tease him by leaning over only to kiss him on the cheek. He heard a very quiet whine.

"Yes you can, but you just barged into my house and dragged me away before even my dad can say a word!"

Oh yeah, Hiccup's dad, Stoick, was probably back home, cursing into the phone in his mother tongue to either Gobber or shout at Jack's family for the teenager's actions. Oh, how much he loved his boyfriend, but sometimes Hiccup just wished that Jack would be a little bit more responsible in something as simple as telling his dad that everything is fine and that he'll just be stealing his son somewhere. Instead, he barged in, stole Hiccup without much of a word other than that they'll come back by _morning_ , and left.

Jack put on his best innocent look.

"I don't know what you mean."

He leaned in to kiss the tanned lips, but Hiccup seeped his hot chocolate right before the lips could be met. Jack gave him a childish pout.

"Hiccup!" He cried out. "You're being unfair!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hiccup mocked, throwing the statement back into Jack's face. More pout, more smirking. The duo sat there for another few minutes when the taller of the two left, turned the lights out, and went back to sit on the ground. The only light source now was the fire, which made the moment sweeter. Neither of them was much into romance, but when small things such as these takes place, both appreciated it greatly. The two huddled together, Hiccup sitting in Jack's lap while the latter had his arms around the former's smaller frame.

The left pale hand grasped the tanned one, once more intertwining the fingers.

Just a little more time, that was all that either could ask for. Just a little more time spend like this, before reality hit them hard to remind them of the more 'important' things in life. Their responsibilities, their families, school, getting a job at their age or working on the apprenticeship in Hiccup's case. They heard the clock on the wooden wall _tick-tack_ away, signalling time to move forward second after second. Both were aware that time continued to move ahead of them, even though they wanted to stay like this. As much of a cliché as it sounded, it felt like time itself was against them.

Jack rocked both of them ever so slightly from side to side. He tilted his head a bit to plant a light kiss on Hiccup's left temple. Hiccup hummed lightly at the action. He grasped the empty cup ever so slightly with his unoccupied hand. The albino took notice of the empty cup and took the object out of the freckled hand then put it aside without much of a protest from the guy in his arms. His hand returned only to grasp the unoccupied hand and intertwined the fingers like their twin.

Jack watched his boyfriend with a gentle expression. He drank in the figure in his lap, remembering the smallest of things like the freckles on his cute little nose, his frown, how his hair stuck out a bit more around the bottom compare to the top and so much more. The reason behind his action was that neither of them saw each other very much for the last few weeks. It was due to their personal lives. Well, as they say, all that mattered is _here_ and _now_. He was really glad that he took Hiccup to his childhood home. This experience was so much worth compare to the homework that set on his desk back home with his family.

His blue icy eyes then fell onto the double thick doors windows towards the outdoors. He then saw something fall out of the sky. A big smile appeared on his face when he realized that it was time. Looking back at Hiccup, he said:

"Hiccup, I want to show you something."

Hiccup looked up at Jack in confusion. He was startled when, out of nowhere, he was helped onto his feet and dragged outside. Once he realized that they headed to the glassy doors, he wrapped the blanket tighter around his small frame tighter with his unoccupied hand. Once he noticed that both of them stood _inside_ instead, staring at the outdoors instead of the other way around, he relaxed his grip. He looked at his boyfriend and asked:

"Jack, what do you want-"

"Shhh"

Jack shushed. He signalled for Hiccup to look back outside. The Norman curiously did as was told. He waited for whatever it was that caught his boyfriend's attention to reappear. It was then that something happened in a flash, making the green eyes stare at the sky in a second. It then happened again! Something began to fall out of the sky but disappeared just as soon as it appeared just like before. Slowly, similar objects appeared in the sky. It was then that he realized that they were witnessing a meteor shower.

The two males didn't utter a word as they watched the beautiful scene.

It lasted for a long while, but it was well worth it. Neither of the duo paid much attention to the time as it continued to tick away from one minute to the next.

Jack took his eyes off of the sky only to lay them on Hiccup. He watched as the green eyes sparkled at the beautiful sight with awe and curiosity. It was both of their first time to lay their eyes on such of a spectacular scene. He brought his boyfriend closer with his hand, which was now around the waist, thus making the other male break his own attention from the sky. Without much warning, Jack leaned in and pressed his cold lips against the warm ones, greedily capturing as much of the warmth and taste as he can. A muffled surprised gasp was heard from Hiccup. Hiccup stared wide eyed at his boyfriend in shock at the action, but gave in pretty quickly. He closed his green pair and kissed back, letting the other male take the first kiss that they shared that night.

Both forms pressed against each other in such a way that it appeared as if they were puzzle pieces that pieced together ever so perfectly. Their darkened forms lightened up ever so slightly by the moon's light.

Never once had they noticed that the meteor shower slowly came to a stop, and the moon was blocked by heavy snowy clouds, taking the light with it, leaving the two lovers in the dark.


End file.
